


Flicker, Fade

by pushingthesenses



Series: The Cultist [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, You don't have to know a thing about the story for this really, i just wanted to write the filth, there's nothing poetic about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingthesenses/pseuds/pushingthesenses
Summary: Very short side piece for The Cultist, though you don't have to know anything about the story to read.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: The Cultist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990063
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Flicker, Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Time-jump. We're moving into the future with this piece. We haven't quite reached this point in Kylo's development, but Clumsy just lights fires in my brain with ideas, and I couldn't wait that long to write it. 
> 
> This is set quite a bit into the future, but there will be no mention of where Kylo and RC are in life, so as not to spoil the story itself. 
> 
> For and inspired by [ClumsyCopy](https://clumsycopy.tumblr.com/).

He _loves_ you like this. 

Bent in half, right over the expanse of his thighs, his fingers dragging along your walls, curling and rubbing until you’re writhing, your back arching, chest pressing into his skin. You whimper, twisting your neck as you strain to look up at him. But he holds you down, his free arm wrapped firmly around your torso. 

“Stay still for me,” he murmurs. “Stay still, and you’ll get what you want.” 

You whine impatiently, bucking helplessly into his hand. He’s had you this way for the best part of an hour - beads of perspiration glistening down the curve of your spine, your limbs trembling, drool pooling onto the sheets, where your face lays pressed against the soft fabric. Your impatience, though, your agitation - it’s lost on him. He ignores your restless twitching, his focus engulfed by the curve of your neck, the swell of your ass. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, his thumb moving to circle lightly against your clit. The touch is so soft, so _gentle_ , and nowhere _near_ enough. “So beautiful.” 

And you _are_. 

Glowing, ethereal. Your sweat slicked body all pliant and open. For him. _All_ for him. _Always_ for him. 

He moves a hand to your throat, wrapping his fingers around your windpipe, squeezing softly as he pushes against your clit. You’re _throbbing_ for him, all swollen and hard and soaking wet. 

“Is this what you want?” He leans down, speaking right into your ear. His breath fans across your cheek, and it’s almost cold against your tear-soaked skin. You’re sobbing with it, with how much you need it, need _him_. And oh, how he relishes in the fact that it’s _him_ that remains in control of your body, of how it aches for him, how it responds so fervently to his every touch. 

You nod emphatically, the muscles in your neck straining with the effort. Kylo hums, pressing his thumb further against your pubic bone. 

“This?” He curls his fingers again, fucking them into you with earnest. “This is what you want?” 

“Y-yes,” you breathe, fresh tears soaking the sheets beneath you. “ _P-please_.” 

You’ve had enough, he thinks. 

He grinds into your clit, and the way you _shudder_ , the way you _moan_ as you come apart, as you find the release he’s spent so long denying you. He groans softly at the sound, relishing in the way your walls clench tightly around his fingers, the way your cum drips onto his thigh. He withdraws from you, bringing his slick-coated fingers to his mouth.

No.

Kylo Ren has changed his mind. 

He’s not finished with you yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [this is my tumblr.](https://kkysolo.tumblr.com/) i'm taking a break at the moment, but you can find links on where to find me over there.


End file.
